1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to a pick-up cap for an electrical connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical connectors electrically connected to a printed circuit board often have through hole (T/H) or surface mount type contacts and are preferably placed at selected positions on the printed circuit board by pick-and-place apparatus. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,026,295 and 6,116,949 disclose electrical connectors to which a cover or cap is mounted so that a suction nozzle of a suction apparatus can engage the cover or cap and, via suction pick-up, the electrical connectors and place them onto selected positions of a printed circuit board. The cover or cap is removed from the connectors after the contacts have been soldered to the printed circuit board.
With the rapid development of economy, high production efficiency is a primary aim of manufacturers all along. However, the electrical connectors disclosed above usually use tools or an operators fingers to insert electrical contacts to housings thereof, and then the cover or cap is assembled to the housings. This wastes time of assembling the connectors to the printed circuit board, thus, decreases the production efficiency. In addition, the cover or cap only engages with the housings of the electrical connectors, and the electrical contacts engage with the housing via retention barbs thereof. Therefore, the electrical contacts still have room to move between the cover or cap and the housing during being soldered to the printed circuit board. This inevitably influences electrical connection between the connectors and the printed circuit board.
Hence, a multi-function pick-up cap is needed to address the problems encountered in the related art.
An object of the present invention is to provide a multi-function pick-up cap used in an electrical connector for improving production efficiency.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector assembly with a multi-function pick-up cap for achieving more reliable electrical connection with a printed circuitboard.
In order to achieve the objects set forth, OLE_LINK3 an electrical connector assembly in accordance with the present invention comprises an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts received in the insulative housing, and a pick-up cap. Each contact comprises a contacting portion and a connecting portion for being soldered to a printed circuit board. The pick-up cap is removably assembled to the insulative housing and retains and positions the contacts in the insulative housing.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.